


Wisdom Teeth

by BleuWaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Bokuto Kotaro or Koutarou x reader. Because who wouldn't wanna see this owl on silly gas?





	Wisdom Teeth

“Kotaro-chan, where do you get your hair done?” you ask, hanging upside-down over the arm of the couch in your living room.

“Baby, I was born this way.”

“You were born full of it,” you snort, stretching your back until the vertebrae snap satisfyingly, a ripple of loud cracks ringing out. You groan, a blissful smile on your face. “Ohhhhoho that was good,” you purr.

“Seriously, you can tell you're Nekoma’s manager,” say Bokuto, “You're, like, the world's cutest kitten.”

“Awwww, that's so sweet. Where do you get your hair done?”

“My ma does it.”

“WHAT!?”

~o0o~

‘HELP IM GETTING MY QISFOM TEETH OUT’

You blink at the sudden text. He has good timing, at least; you’re on your break at work.

‘your quazdawuzda?’

‘MY WISDOM TEHH’

‘my poor baby :( not fun. It shouldn't be too bad tho. You'll get meds for it. You gonna get knocked out or just a local?’

‘...idk’

‘get knocked out; i'll come with you. I wanna see what you do on the funny gas’

‘okee bbcakes’

‘loves ya’

‘^3^ ~ <3 ‘

~o0o~

Poor Kotaro. His knee bounces endlessly as he waits to be called back, and his hands are cold when you take one.

“You're gonna be out like a light,” you say, “You won’t feel a thing.”

“But afterwards though,” he whines, frowning dramatically, “It'll hurt afterwards.”

“Yeah,” you confirm. You've already had yours out, so you know all about it. “But it’ll only be for a couple days, and then they won't ever bother you again.”

“Heeeehhhhhh.”

“Bokuto-san?”

He stiffens like a cat catching a glimpse of a dog.

“I’ll be waiting right here for you,” you tell him, offering a shining smile, “Loves ya, bb.”

“Come with meeeeeee.”

It doesn't take much for you to give in. You walk in front of him, holding his hand like you would a child, and you crack a smile when you see the dentist.

“Hey, he’s the one that pulled mine,” you say brightly, “He knows exactly what he’s doing; you'll be fine!”

“Yes, you're in good hands,” smiles the nurse, “The doctor has pulled thousands of teeth.”

You see Kotaro gulp.

“Now, if you’d like to wait in the waiting room…” starts the nurse and you look at your owl.

He goes pale.

It takes a lot for him to go pale.

“If I could just tuck myself in the corner, out of the way..?” you counter, and the nurse nods.

“Right. Okay,” she says, and you do just that, sitting on a chair in the corner of the tight room.

He watches you the entire time leading to his unconsciousness, a worried frown on his face.

“Don't psych yourself out,” you say gently, putting your foot up next to his, “You'll be fine.”

He half-heartedly reaches for you, and, since there is no one else in the room with you at the moment, you scoot over to him and hold his hand.

“If you'd just...do this til I pass out…” he says softly, and you smile.

“Okay,” you agree, and as it turns out, you aren't in the way for the gas machine or the IV. Kotaro clings to consciousness until he can no longer, and you smile as he fades out.

You scoot back into the corner and look out the window. You love him and it’s because of that that you don’t watch him get his teeth pulled out. You cringe and put your hands over your ears at some rather gruesome cracking.

Yick.

The nurse puts her hand on your shoulder when it's all over. “He’s gonna be a bit crazy for a while here, but you can feed him some ice cream once the bleeding stops and give him some of his meds.”

“He'll enjoy the ice cream,” you laugh, and you thank her for her help. She gives you a mini tube of toothpaste. Yay!

You sit next to Kotaro and hold his left hand in yours, gently rubbing it with your right. He moans softly and his head lolls to the side.

“Oh. Oh my gosh. Hi,” he drawls, offering what he aims to be a cute grin. You bite back a snicker. “Oh my gosh. Who are you? No, lemme guess. You...are…” He pauses, pointing at you as he thinks. “Ah. You're cute.”

“Well, I'm glad you think so,” you giggle, “How are you feeling?”

“Fan...fan...fancy. Fancy-pants. I'm happy as a clam,” he says, giving a dazed, though blissful huff of a laugh. Then his eyes grow wide and he looks at you “Wait...are you...are you my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I am,” you confirm.

“No way.”

“Yup.”

“No way!”

“It's the truth.”

His handsome face crunches up and tears fill his eyes. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my gossssshhhhhhhh,” he sobs, “You shouldn't go for a guy like me. Me’s a jerk sometiiiiiiiimes.”

You laugh softly. “Shh, that’s the medicine making you feel funny,” you say, reaching up to soothingly brush your thumb against his hairline.

His tearful eyes cross with relaxation and you grin.

“Do you want to go home and sleep?” you ask him, your thumb stroking over his temple.

“I’m tired,” he says, nodding.

You help him stand up, and the nurse that had assisted the dentist happens to pass at exactly the right moment and helps you.

Once he steps out of the ‘operating room’ part of the dentist's office and into the waiting room, he lets out a happy snort and yelps ‘JELLY LEGS!!’.

And you find yourself getting yanked down by a hundred and seventy pounds of slack muscle.

The nurse isn’t able to keep her hold on his right arm, and you scramble to take up the slack.

“Ko-chan, stand up!” you exclaim through gritted teeth, “Come on, put those volleyball legs under yourself!”

He stands up and sighs, looking down at an unstable baby wandering the waiting room.

“You don't even have teeth, do ya?” he asks, and you gently tug him away before he does something dumb. “You're darn cute. I hope our kids are as cute as you. Good job, mom and dad.” He gives the child’s parents two thumbs up and everyone laughs. 

“Come on, baby,” you say, grinning bashfully, and you lead him out the door.

“I'm hungry. My throat hurts. Can you come to my house?”

“Well, I'm going to bring you home, yeah,” you say carefully, “You can have ice cream then.”

“Mmkay,” he sighs, and you get him buckled into the car. He rests his forehead on your shoulder. “You're my girlfriend?”

“I am.”

“Will you marry me? I really wanna marry you. You're won...won...wonderific. And I like you lots.”

You flush and close him into the car, taking the moment to walk around the car to the driver’s side to take a breath.

“You should ask me later,” you say, getting in and buckling up, “When you're feeling better.”

“Mmkay.”

~o0o~

‘it huuurrrrrrts’

‘did you take your meds?’

‘they gotta kick in still. OH and guess what’

‘what?’

‘guess'

‘you solved the ripper case’

‘oh I wish. That would be so cool. Id be so famous. But no. I have a stinking cold’

‘oh baby…’

‘do you pity me?’

‘i do. And I send virtual hugs.’

‘i want real ones ;o;’

‘three hours til im done at work’

‘i can wait’

‘all right baby. See you soonish’

‘WOO!’

~o0o~

You arrive at the Bokuto household cold and happy. You go to Kotaro’s room and are unsurprised to find him huddled in a heap of blankets on his bed, his eyes focused on a phone game.

You, however, whip out your own phone and snap a picture before you get his attention because, for the first time ever, you’re seeing him with his hair down.

“Why don't you ever wear your hair down!?” you demand, snapping a few dozen pictures to capture every moment of his blushing, flailing reaction.

“How can I be a great horned owl if I don't look like one?” he yelps, pulling a blanket over his head.

“How can I be the world's cutest kitten if I don't look like one?” you ask, still watching him through the camera, “Gosh, you're so adorable. Your hair is amazing!”

“You promised me hugs! I want my hugs!” he demands, peeking out from under the blanket, a ruddy tint creeping up his neck. His cheeks are slightly swollen and the sight fills you with a rather...motherly instinct. You tuck your phone away and sit next to him on the bed, and he immediately snuggles up to you, using his pillow to cushion his sore face against your lap. He heaves a sigh of contentment and you smile, taking your opportunity while you can and running your fingers through his hair.

Having it in that great feat of a ‘do is fun, and it’s one of Kotaro's defining features, but any time you would touch it, he would duck away, and even if he didn’t, it was stiff with gel and hairspray. Now though, freshly washed with no product in it, it's soft. Not silky smooth, because he does a considerable damage to it, but it isn’t straw-dry or -brittle, nor is there product build up.

“I'm glad you're here, “ he says softly, his eyes closed and his hand hanging off the side of the bed. It finds your shin and rests against it, his index finger scratching aimlessly against your jeans.

“I am, too,” you say, and he sighs again, fully relaxing against you.

“You're the best girlfriend ever, letting me sleep on you.”

“Hm…” You smile, feeling drowsy as his body heat seeps into your chilled bones. He pulls a blanket over himself and tucks it around you, making you feel cozy and really ready for a nap after your long day at work.

“Hey.”

“Yeah, Ko-chan? “

He walks his foot up the wall at the head of his bed, his sock sliding smoothly against it. 

“...I really love you.”


End file.
